Birthday after
by lt1023
Summary: What happens the next day after Rika's birthday, gift giving of course. Rukato one-shot.


**Hey guys so I know I haven't updated digimon united in a while but I'm not giving up on it I just figure I could write a little one-shot for the one of the Legendary Heroes and who I think they should be with. Just so you know the paring is rukato so I don't care if any haters review negatively on the paring I would still appreciate any ones thoughts of it, so without further interruption here is my first real one-shot hope you like it.**

 **I do not own digimon but I wish I could – LT1023**

It was a cold day in Shinjuku park were the Tamers were having a meeting at Guilmon's old hideout currently the day after Rika's birthday, discussing the events with Locomon.

"So are we all here?" Takato asking his fellow tamers. Looking around he's pretty sure that everyone was there, looking around he sees Henry, Rika, Ryo, Susie, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Ai, Mako, Terriermon, Renamon, Monodramon, lopmon, MarineAngemon, Impmon, and of course Guilmon.

"Where all here so would you get on with it Gogglehead." Rika said sounding annoyed. "Settle down _pumpkin._ " Ryo said in a flirting way. "Shut up Ryo" Rika yelled.

"That's enough you two, getting back on topic we already know that Yamaki is going to try to make better defenses but until it's finished we all have to stay on our toes more than usual to make sure that we can prevent danger from happening like that again." Henry spoke out to the group. "also were here to give Rika her birthday presents from us" Henry said waiting for the inevitable to come.

"WHAT! You tricked me into doing more birthday things again!" Rika yelled angrily. "Sorry Rika, but we all really wanted to give you our gifts so please don't be angry?" Takato asked with a pleading look on his face making Rika blush a slight pink hue. "Fine whatever." Rika said trying to avoid eye contact with the red eyed tamer.

"ooh, I'll go first!"Jeri said very excited handing Rika a small box with blue ribbon on it. Taking it Rika took the box and undid the ribbon and opened the box to see a silver fox neckless with the fox in a sitting position, and the yin yang symbol on it's forehead and it was on a silver chain. Rika smiled when she saw it and gave Jeri a hug saying "Thank you" to which jeri happily hugged back and when she let go of jeri she was met with another gift but this time it was from Ryo.

Rolling her eyes she took the box that was bigger than Jeri's. opening it saw a picture of him that had written in the corner it said 'Just so you never miss my handsome face. -xoxoxo'. When she saw it she said sarcastically "Thanks Ryo I was just looking for something to burn to start a camp fire at home". Saying this she was satisfied with the crestfallen look on his face, then she was met with another gift this one from both Henry and Susie.

Opening the small amount of the paper around the object she found out it was a digimon card to figure out what was so special about it she turned it around to only gasp lightly, seeing it was herself holding up her D-power in front of herself from the side. "It will allow you to use a Renamon all the way up to Sakuyamon in one move" henry said. "Thank you so much you two" she said sincerely, then being met with two booster packs from Kazu and Kenta.

"What we couldn't think of anything else to get you" Kazu spoke for the both of them. From both Ai and Mako they gave her a booster pack as well. Rolling her eyes she was met with two gifts, both from Takato, blinking twice she took the one that looks like the one henry gave her, opening it she saw it was a limited first edition rare hologram Sakuyamon card. She smiled when she saw it, then she proceeded to take the second gift and opened it to find a beautifully drawn picture of herself sitting with her eyes closed under a tree with Renamon sitting on the branch above. When she saw it she was speechless at the beauty of the picture, and she proceeded to give Takato a hug and said she loved it, with the sudden closeness Takato blushed red.

Then as everyone was leaving Rika had Takato hang back to talk. "Gogglehead I want to know something?" Rika asked. "What is it?" he asked. "Yesterday when you caught me before I fell you said the Rika you knew would never give up so easily so what is the Rika you know like?" Rika asked a bit demanding. Takato started blush stutter "W-wel-l ah yo-u s-ee I um." He sputtered out.

"Well?" Rika said becoming irritated. Takato gulped calming himself a little bit and said "Well your mean sometimes and your also very nice, your encouraging, brave, smart, beautiful. "when he said that last word his eyes widened in disbelief at what he just said, and it was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

A  
fter a few moments of stunned silence Rika spoke with an intense blush on her face " Do you really think I'm beautiful?" with a slight bit of hope growing inside of her. "Um-uh, -yah" he managed to get out before both of them blushed even more. With a whole new wave of emotions enveloping her she found the courage to ask the one question she's been dying to know " Are you in love with me?" hope still growing more and more. Hearing the question he stuttered a bit while his blush increased again, gathering all of his courage[ ] he said "Yes" and he waited to be hit or smacked or beaten but what did shocked him beyond belief, there he was with Rika's arms wrapped around his neck and her lips pressed on to his own.

After a moment the shock wore off and Takato kissed back, they stayed like this until they both felt the need to breath, pulling back they both panted not saying a word until Rika leaned in hugging Takato's side and said " I love you to, Takato "staring at the sun set the two bathed in it's light enjoying each others embrace.

The End

Oh wait I almost forgot the last part.

" oh my digital god" turning around the two saw it was Terriermon. "And here I thought I was the one that's suppose to breed like a rabbit "and in two seconds flat Terriermon was running away repeatedly shouting momentai with Rika running after him with a blush on her face, and a severally blushing Takato still where he was.

 _ **-**_ _ **fin**_ _ **-**_

Ok guys again please review this is lt1023 signing off and hoping we can go digital to the digital world.


End file.
